Journey of the Soul
by redheadturkey
Summary: FF7, yet more Aerith/Sephiroth, a bit longer.


A final fantasy 7 fanfiction

By Diane Kelley

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from FF7, Squaresoft does. I just have a great amount of deep love and respect for their creations, and attempt to show it in my work. The songs "Hold on to yourself" and "Good enough" are performed by Sarah McClachlan and are copyright Arista Records. 

Hold on, hold on to yourself,   
For this is gonna hurt like Hell.   
Hold on, hold on to yourself,   
you know only time will tell. 

Aerith watched from the darkness of the corner of the room as Sephiroth tossed in his sleep. In this ghostly form, she could slip into his dreams, if she so desired, and hear all of them. But she had no need to, for she had heard thevoice of the monster whom he called Mother before herself. 

What is it in me that refuses to believe,   
This isn't easier than the real thing?   
My love,   
You know you are my best friend,   
You know I'd do anything for you. 

Her soft voice, ghostly and gently, almost a wisp of fog in the cold night,sighed into the sleeping one's brain. "I am here, my friend. I know that the day that will soon dawn will be difficult, but I will be pulling for you, as I always have been." And she then brushed a wayward strand of silver hair back from his green eyes that when open contained that eerie mako fire, but to him it was no more than a light breeze. 

My love, let nothing come between us,   
My love for you is strong and true! 

Am I in heaven here or,   
Am I in Hell?   
At the crossroads I am standing 

Aerith sighed then, struggling with her own emotions as she looked up in supplication and her hands folded in prayer. 

Now you're sleeping peaceful,   
I lie awake and pray.   
That you'll be strong tomorrow   
and we'll see another day   
And we will praise it!   
And love the light that brings a smile across your face. 

Her jade green eyes filled with tears as she realized that either this man that she loved or her best friend, one or the other, would more than likely be dead by the end of the next day. She could not truly hate Cloud or Sephiroth either one for this madness, for neither of them were to blame. It was Jenova who had caused it, and she who was to blame. 

Oh, God.   
If you're out there won't you hear me.   
I know that we've never talked before. 

Aerith had not made it a habit to commune with the life force that had created the Planet, but now she called upon it with all the spirit and will that she had. 

Oh, God   
The man I love is leaving,   
Won't you take him   
when he comes to your door? 

Am I in heaven here,   
Or am I in Hell?   
At the crossroads I am standing. 

I HOPE I SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, MY LOVE, she thought as she again brought her ghostly hand across the snow-pale face in a loving caress. 

Now you're sleeping peaceful,   
I lie awake and pray   
That you'll be strong tomorrow   
And we'll see another day.   
And we will praise it!   
And love the light that brings a smile across your face   
************************************************************ 

Aerith arose from the depth of her prayers just in time to see Cloud's blade come down on Sephiroth's body and for his spirit to leave the flesh behind.   
"Sephiroth,"Aerith spoke with gentle love and joy in her tone. "I am so happy to see you once again."   
His green eyes peered at her, an amazed expression filling them. "Am I. . . dead? I must be, to be seeing you once more."   
Then, he ducked his head, and had he still be flesh, his face would have been hot and red with shame.   
"I cannot believe, now that I am free of the madness that accursedcreature brought on me, that I have done such a shameful thing to you, whom I love."   
And he kneeled down before her. "Aerith, although I come far from deserving it, I pray that you will forgive me."   
Aerith tipped his chin up with a single finger. "My friend, my love, I never felt any rancor towards you. It was not your fault, and I will not have you blaming yourself for it."   
Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the slender form, torn between joy and wonder.   
Aerith extended a hand to him. 

Hey, your glass is empty,   
And it's one Hell of a long way home.   
Why don't you let me take you?   
It's no good to go alone. 

He stared at the hand, his eyes asking a question that he dared not hope for an affirmative answer to, lest his last dream be shattered.   
Aerith nodded, that sweet smile blossoming across her face once more. "Yes, I have come to take you home to the promised land. Take my hand." 

I never would have opened up,   
But you seemed so real to me.   
And after all the bullshit I've heard   
it's refreshing not to see.   
I don't have to pretend,   
You don't expect it of me. 

They talked of many things on the way, from the parts of his former life that Aerith had never known about, to the unrequited feelings that Cloud had felt for her. 

So don't tell me I   
haven't been good to you.   
Don't tell me I   
haven't be there for you.   
Just tell me why   
nothing was good enough. 

Hey little boy,   
would you like some candy?   
I promise you it's ok.   
The door is open,   
Come on outside.   
No, I can't come out today.   
It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder,   
and threw you to the ground.   
Who's there that makes you so afraid,   
You're shaken to the bone?   
You know, I don't understand,   
You deserve so much more than this. 

The conversation turned to the subject of his father, and Aerith could see that it disturbed him from the tightening of his shoulders and the narrowing around those beautiful jewel-green eyes. She resolved that when they arrived, she was going to do something about it. 

So don't tell me why,   
He's never been good to you.   
Don't tell me why,   
He's never been there for you.   
Don't you know that why   
Is simply not good enough? 

So just let me try,   
And I will be good to you.   
Just let me try   
And I will be there for you.   
I'll show you why   
You're so much more than "good enough". 

As they arrived, a figure from Sephiroth's past was waiting at the gate. He shuddered in barely concealed disgust. "They let. . . THAT in here? Your people must be less selective than I gave them credit for."   
Professor Hojo lowered his head, his brown eyes glittering. "I deserve that. I am not going to ask your forgiveness, for I know I do not deserve it. But I DO wish to apologize the wrong I did you."   
"Bah," Sephiroth's tone was laced with long-buried anger, "If we both were not already dead, I would take your pathetic existance with my bare hands."   
Aerith stepped in. "Please, don't fight. . .*I* asked him here." She set one hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, and the other on his father's. "If you do not come to terms with what happened to you and forgive him, you will never find peace, even in paradise."   
Sephiroth looked into her green eyes, so full of the yearning for him to be free of his past at last, sighing. The anger left him, but the pain did not, not yet having spent itself. The tears he had promised himself he'd never shed pricked at his eyes.   
Hojo saw it, and his own eyes filled with tears. He threw his arms around his son, and fervently, over and over again, murmered apologies into the black-clad shoulder.   
Sephiroth at first was shocked into stillness by the show of affection, but then returned the embrace, whispering "I forgive you."   
Aerith, smiling, left them alone to sort things out.   
WELL, she thought, LOOKS LIKE MY PRAYERS WERE ANSWERED. THINGS REALLY *DID* TURN OUT FOR THE BEST. 

The end


End file.
